The Curse of the Automail
by Captain Amazing
Summary: There's something wrong with Ed's automail!
1. Chapter 1:Ed's Arm

THE CURSE OF THE AUTOMAIL

Chapter 1: Ed's arm

"I don't know, Brother. Maybe you should get it checked out. I mean, after all, your arm's never done this before, and it doesn't sound good." Alphonse Elric sat down on the floor, effectively lowering his height but still making him 6 to 7 feet tall. "Relax; it was just a little catch. There's nothing wrong with it." The infamous Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric replaced his right arm, which was made of automail. "Are you sure? It seemed really painful." "Look, I told you, relax, okay? I told you, it was just a catch. Remember when you had a body and your ankle would sometimes catch? It's just like that." Edward walked out into the streets of Central.

Al's POV:

Wow, he seemed like he was covering something up. Seemed? What am I thinking?! It's Ed! Of course he's covering something up! Chances are, I'll never find out what it is, though. Shame; if there's something wrong with his automail, then the Colonel should know. I wonder how the Colonel's doing? I'll go check on him and see.

ED'S POV:

Geez, he's not usually that nosy, but I can't let him know about that Automail thing. I wonder if the Colonel knows anything about that. He does know quite a lot about Automail. Yeah…The Colonel! If Al tells him he'll bust me for sure! Oh, f&!

(Runs off to HQ)


	2. Chapter 2:The Colonel

Chapter 2: The Colonel

"Hmmmm…I see your king b12 and raise you a rook b12. I win!" Colonel Roy Mustang tilted back in his chair with a triumphant look on his face, staring at the amazed face of Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. "But-But-I-No one- no one has EVER been able to beat me in 3 moves! The lowest is 17! How did you do that?" "Well, my secret is actually quite simple. You see, I take the queen and-" Edward burst into the room, with Al following right after. "Fullmetal! Well, isn't this a nice surprise! What brings you to Central?" The two brothers immediately started off on a detailed explanation on how the other was lying and there was nothing wrong with their automail and so on and so forth.

The pair continued like this for quite a while until The Colonel just snapped his fingers and sent flame inches from both their faces. (Which wouldn't have hurt Alphonse, he just flinched out of habit.) "Now", said the colonel, who was being unusually patient for this sort of thing, "I want you to tell me exactly what happened, but one at a time and in calm voices." Ed opened his mouth to start speaking, but the Colonel said "Al, you go first."

"Well, sir, the thing is, we ran into some trouble in the alley, and Ed-""Whooped their asses, that for sure!" Ed cut in nervously, and laughed. The Colonel ignored this and said "Go on, Alphonse." "Well, Ed's arm caught and he couldn't move it and we were just wondering-""It caught!?" The colonel stood up suddenly, knocking the chess board over. "When were you going to tell me this, Fullmetal?" The colonel demanded, glaring at Edward. "Well, ya see, I-""Brother!" Alphonse pointed out the window to a dark alley, and the two shadowy figures inside it. 'Why here?' Ed thought, looking into the faces of the two beings out of all he knew shouldn't be here. "Why are Homunculi here? In Central?" he growled to himself, rushing out the door and onto the street. "Brother!" "Fullmetal! Get back here!" Al and Roy Mustang rushed out onto the streets after him.


	3. Chapter 3:Lust and Envy

Chapter 3: Lust and Envy

"Here comes the young fool now." Lust had a glimpse of a smile on her face for a second, staring at the window that the young state alchemist had just glanced at them with a look of terror on his face. "Heh, he just keeps trying, but he never gets anywhere." The shadowy form of Hohenheim Elric stepped forward and morphed into Envy. "That was the best thing I've ever seen; his face! Morphing into his father was a great idea." "Don't forget, we have a mission." Lust stepped back into the shadows and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, yeah. It never hurts to have a little fun on the job. Oh, look, the wee warrior intends to fight us." Edward was running toward the alleyway, wild fury in his eyes and his hands clapping together. "You astards aren't going to get away this time!" Edward slammed his hands on the ground, and the next second a 15-foot stone cannon was sprouting up, and Edward was on top of it.. "Say goodnight miserable worms!" BLAM! The cannon fired into the alley way wall, spewing pieces of ash and smoke everywhere. But when it was visible again, Edward stood on top of the cannon, staring at the spot where the two Homunculi had just vanished. "Dammit." He muttered under his breath. "Fullmetal!" The Colonel and Ed were running toward him, a mix of concern and fury on their faces. "What is the meaning of this?!" The Colonel demanded, glaring at Ed while Alphonse just sat there terrified, knowing what just happened. "Uh…well-I just-but-homunculi-." "Stop. Calm down, and tell me who was just here and what just happ-GOK!" The Colonel fell to the ground, a knife in his back and Pinako standing behind him.

Author's note: Pinako??? WTF? And is the Colonel dead?? Why am I asking you? But just keep reading on… O.o


	4. Chapter 4:The Ride Back

Chapter 4: The Long Ride Back

"So that wasn't really the Colonel?" Edward bit into a pastry as Alphonse just looked at the food with a longing look on his face. "That's right. It was the creation of another Homunculi, one that we have never heard of. Your teacher contacted me the other day, with news of this." Edward choked on his pastry, forcing Alphonse to perform the Heimlich till it popped out on to a loud fa6t man in the next row of the train. "Teacher? B-but we haven't heard from her in years! We thought she was dead!" Alphonse looked at Pinako with his eyes wide. "No, that's where you are wrong. You see, this new Homunculi is supposed to be the boss, the toughest ever. Apparently he knows quite a bit of Alchemy too. He performed an act on you that made you forget the last three years of your lives, replacing them with other memories." The brothers looks of skepticism were replaced with horror. "S-So we don't remember ANYTHING that's happened in the last three years?" Alphonse said this as though out of his body. Pinako shook her head sadly. The train slowed to a stop asa voice on the speaker said "We have arrived at our destination. Please take all of your bags and enjoy yourself in Resembool."

Author's note: - It just keeps getting better! I'm so excited! What will Winry say? Is there something in Resembool waiting for them? Does it rhyme with Blomunculi? We'll find out! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, when do you expect the boys will show up? After Ed realizes his AUTOMAIL IS CURSED?!?!?!" Roy Mustang yelled these last three words towards Darkness. "No." Darkness replied. "I expect them to show in…oh, I'd say about two hours." The Homunculi bared his fangs in a sick smile. "And you, my dear, sweet military man, are going to fuel their anger and pain." The colonel looked at Darkness with a twisted face, secretly gathering all his anger into one last transmutation. "So that's your game? Destroying his family and friends until he goes insane? Of course… this explains why Winry is living alone…Pinako's death…It all makes sense now…" Darkness bared his teeth in a sick grin until he noticed the sparks coming from behind the Colonel. He rushed towards the military man, baring his teeth, and the Colonel snapped his fingers one last time.

"Wow. Resembool. I never thought we'd come back here. Hey, where's Pinako?"

Edward looked around for the old woman until he saw a tall girl running towards them. "Is that- NO WAY!" A girl with long blonde hair threw herself upon Edward, knocking him to the ground in a giant hug. "Winry!Get-off-of-me!" The girl stood up, her enthusiastic smile turning to a look of confusion. "Where have you been the last 3 years?" Edward finally realized; what all happened in those last 3 years? What had he done? Who had he hurt? Ignoring this thought, he put a smile on for his old friend. "Oh, out and about, you know being awesome, kicking ass." Winry smiled and laughed. "I bet you have. Come on lets go home, I'll make you some lemonade." Alphonse started to walk home beside them and said "Wait. We still have to find Pinako. She was right next to us on the train, so she's got to be around here somewhere." Winry turned and looked at Al with eyes full of horror. "No…" she whispered.

Author's note: Suck dude I got a feeling Winry's in trouble. -Tear- I'm gonna miss Pinako. Even a homunculi couldn't harm an innocent old woman like that. O, wait… :'(


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Riza Hawkeye dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, but nothing could quell the sorrow that she felt. Her one love, Roy mustang, The Flame Alchemist, her Colonel, had been discovered in an alleyway, torn to shreds. She had felt sick when the cremation had began, but now she felt like throwing herself in that hole where the urn with his ashes in it was being buried, and they would spend eternity together. 'No.' she thought. 'He doesn't need me hanging around. He needs me to find his killer and destroy them slowly and painfully.' But who would do this? The Colonel had many enemies, sure. Being a "Dog of the military", as he had put it, never came free of being hated. But all his enemies were either in Jail, or low thugs. No one who would have wasted their time on the Colonel would have been able to do this. Either they had gotten the wrong person, or this was part of some larger plot. As much as she hated to, she was inclined to think it was the second one. But if it was, she was just a lieutenant. She would need an Alchemists' help on this, but all the state alchemists in the department seemed to think it was just a random act of kidnapping. All the State Alchemists _in the department_. Her mind drifted to a metal arm, and the boy it was attached to. A teenager that had been very close to the Colonel. As the last shovelful of dirt was dropped on his grave, Riza Hawkeye turned, and walked in the direction of the nearest phone.

"But she was right next to us on the train! I-It's impossible!" Alphonse stared at the girl wide-eyed, in disbelief. "I'm sorry, Al. I saw her body myself at the funeral." The dimly lit light of Winry's kitchen was doing nothing to cheer them up or lessen their awareness of the rain outside. "What concerns me is that you say she brought you back here. It's obvious that it was some creature that had to do with her death, but why would they bring you back here? Was her murder just a part of a bigger plot, or are they just messing with us? Or-." Winry fell silent. "Or do they plan to kill us, too." Edward finished her sentence, a grim look on his face. Winry opened her mouth, but the phone rang, cutting her off. "Hello?" Alphonse covered the mouthpiece, saying to Edward, "Its Lieutenant Hawkeye! She wants to talk to you! The metal arm grabbed the phone from Al, lifting it to his mouth. "Hello? Yes… WHAT? WHERE? WHEN? RIPPED TO SHREDS!?" His voice softened. "Yes, we'll be there tomorrow. What? Yes, she can come with us. Okay. Goodbye." He dropped the receiver, not even putting it on the base. "Come on you two." Winry and Al wore looks of great confusion. "What? Where are we going?" They said in unison. Edward lifted his eyes to face them. "Central. The Colonel's dead."

Author's note: Okay, we already knew that, but they didn't. What do we call these first few chapters? Right. FORESHADOWING. I don't care what the bastards say who send me emails like "Oh, the chapters are too small." Or "Wake me up when the plot gets here." Screw you. For you that sent me nice reviews, I REALLY appreciate it. Cya at the end of 7! ;-)


End file.
